


Bedside Vigil

by nerdyydragon



Series: Kingsman Tumblr Ficlets [66]
Category: Kingsman (2014), Kingsman (2015), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Confessions, Gen, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8820910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyydragon/pseuds/nerdyydragon
Summary: Eggsy had always been aware that he could get hurt on a mission. It had happened before, and it would likely happen again. But the first time he loses enough blood to land himself in the medical ward hooked up to machines he didn't even know the names of? That's when the reality hits home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer*

Being laid up in hospital beds, Eggsy decided, was the absolute worst thing about his job. Not the extensive amount of paperwork. Not even the possibility of almost dying, and having his body decay somewhere not to be retrieved for sake of secrecy.

Hospital beds were boring, and stiff, and even if he could keep up with world events on the flat-screen provided to the department, there was only so many depressing news stories he could take.

Eggsy could feel the cotton effect build up in his head from the drugs he was on - something about internal bleeding and surprise that he didn’t need a body cast, and surgery to remove no less than a half dozen bullets - and let himself be pulled back under to the sounds of the nurse looking at his vital monitor and marking improvements or changes. He was halfway out when he registered JB struggle up onto the bed and wedge himself between his arm and his chest, sniffing once before going to sleep himself.

–

When Eggsy came to some nine hours later, more rested than he had been in a long while and more eager than ever to get out of the white-on-white-on-cream room, he noticed that he had a visitor.

Harry, looking definitely worse for wear, if the deep circles under his eyes were any indication, was scrunched rather uncomfortably in the visitors’ chair with JB on his lap. Both were asleep, although the pug seemed to be having difficulties staying that way. Harry’s jacket was missing, likely hidden behind him, his tie was undone as well as the first two buttons of his shirt, which was rumpled and creased and cuffed to the elbows, and his legs were crossed at the ankles. His waistcoat was gone, and Eggsy took a moment to marvel at just how undressed the man before him was. How long he had been there Eggsy wasn’t entirely sure, but it must have been for some time, as his hair was a complete mess, nearly hiding the pale starburst scar that skittered up his forehead and into his hairline, the one physical reminder of V-Day the year previous.

Eggsy smiled to himself as he watched his dog struggle off the sleeping man’s lap and somehow manage to propel himself onto the bed - Eggsy noted now that the chair had been moved so that it was far closer to the bed than it would otherwise have been, reminiscent of what Merlin had dubbed Eggsy’s “battlefield wife” stint in the infirmary during training while Harry was in a coma. It wasn’t a memory he was particularly proud of, as the Scottish quartermaster had teased him mercilessly for weeks afterward.

“Mmm, remind me never to fall asleep in these damn chairs ever again.” Harry groaned, stretching out his back, raising his arms above his head and listening to his spine pop awkwardly. “Bloody uncomfortable. We need to invest in getting softer ones.”

“You’re awake then,” Eggsy said, rather dumbly, although he wasn’t quite sure where he wanted to go with the conversation after that. It was less of an invitation for speech and more of his still-drugged brain stating the obvious, and lacking a verbal filter.

“As are you.” Harry paused, studying him, a cross between a frown and unbridled relief warring on his face. “You lost a lot of blood, Eggsy. We weren’t sure if,” Harry swallowed thickly. “If you were going to make it.”

The fact that he could die doing this had never really hit home for Eggsy until that moment. He knew it was a possibility, but there were so many things he needed to say now that Harry was here with them, very much alive. What he knew would only be the first in a long line of possibly fatal injuries had only cemented his need to give voice to certain things. Making an impromptu decision, Eggsy moved his dog to the other side of the bed and ignoring the pug’s disgruntled huff, shuffled over himself as best he could, and patted the mattress next to him gently.

“If that chair is too hard, Harry, I’m willing to share.” Harry stared at the empty part of the bed in bewilderment before standing far more abruptly than was good for his joints after sitting in a cramped chair, and staggered the handful of steps to Eggsy. Taking his hand, Eggsy tugged him down to the bed and tucked his head under Harry’s chin once he was situated. “I’m here now. I’m okay. Go to sleep, you need it.” It was a little bit awkward with the spacing and more than a tad cramped, but they made do. Neither of them really wanted to move all that much.

The ward around them was silent except for the humming of various machinery, and he was almost asleep again when he heard Harry stifle a sob. Eggsy shifted so that he could see the other man properly.

“You could have died, Eggsy. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if you had.” Eggsy sighed.

“Of course you could, Harry. It’s your job. I knew what I was getting into - maybe not the first time when you explained what you could  _ as we were in the elevator _ , but after V-Day when Merlin offered me a spot at the table, I knew what this job was about and what I would have to do. I knew that I could die, doing this. So whatever happens to me now isn’t on you, it’s on me. You have your own things to worry about.” Harry was quiet for a moment, getting himself back under control. His composed exterior had been one of the first things to go after Kentucky, and something he now had to work to keep up.

“One of those things is the night I left. I should never have said those things to you.” Harry looked down at him again. “I should have seen why you couldn’t shoot that ridiculous pug of yours. I should never have berated you for being kind. It’s one of the many things I love so much about you.” Harry’s voice as he finished was hardly more than a whisper, but Eggsy passed it off as a drug-induced hallucination. There was no way Harry had just told him he loved him. Regardless of whether that last statement was real or not, Eggsy pressed a kiss to the bare skin by Harry’s collarbone before shuffling down to put his head over the man’s heart.

“I love you to, Harry. Now go to sleep. You need it almost as much as I do. We’ll talk about it when we’re both awake.” As if on cue Harry yawned, evidently in need of said rest. Far too tired to fight him, Harry let his eyes drift closed. Listening to the steady heartbeat under his ear and the gentle rise and fall of Harry’s chest, hands still joined, Eggsy’s last thought before following Harry into oblivion was that maybe medical wasn’t so horrible after all. 


End file.
